A New Chapter In the Lives of the Sailor Senshi Be
by Jezabel Phoenyx
Summary: Torn,angry, and unknowing of her past, Nakushita is a bombshell that has just fallen into Haruka's life.
1. Default Chapter

Ok,you guys know the drill,Sailor Moon and all the characters of the sailor moon universe are created by Naoko Takeuchi,and copyrights are owned by her,Kadonsha,Toei Animation,Mixx Comics,Pioneer Ent.,DIC,Cloverway,and I think that about does it. In short-they aren't mine! Nakushita,however is my brainchild.I originally wrote this story in 1997,but did some changes/updating in 1999.  
  
A New Chapter In The Lives of the Sailor Senshi Begins!:The Story of Sailor Earth:Prologue   
  
Newport News,VA, a mid-sized city home to the largest shipyard in the world, located on the Virginia peninsula. It is also home to Ki Chino,a girl of many hopes and dreams,now a new chapter in the Sailor Moon universe   
begins:   
  
"Ki?!...Ki, dinner is ready!", Kiko Chino, Ki's mother calls her from the   
kitchen. "I'll be there in a minute mom! I'm on the phone with Jennifer!""Anyways,so what's up with you and..."   
!!!!!!!CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
"Aaaaaaaaaah!"   
"Mom?! Jennifer, I'll have to call you back!"   
  
Ki runs down the hall frantically, not knowing what to find or suspect. There, at the end of the hall,Ki discovers a scene that will haunt her for the rest of her life:her mother laying limp in the hands of a yoma. Her mother, the only family she has left,her father left them a year ago and her brother has been missing for weeks. This is more than she can take. Tears well up in her eyes and stream down her face. Her eyes turn cold,the rage builds up inside her,she faces the yoma directly in the eyes,   
"Who are you and what do you want?!',Ki questions coldly. "I've come for what I've been assigned to do,next time, you'll have your turn,"the yoma sneers,knocking Ki to the floor with one slap across the face.   
Ki manages to pull herself up,whiping off the stream of blood from her mouth as the yoma laughs an irritable, cackling laugh. Ki notices her mother's limp body is still in one of the yoma's arms,enraging her even more. Then, suddenly there's a brilliant flash of LIGHT, "HUGH,WHAT'S THAT?!".exclaims the yoma. Then, Ki notices the Henshin Stick floating in the air infront of her.....she grabs it as if out of reflex, and shouts,"EARTH PLANET POWER! MAKE UP!"   
"What's this?!",questions the yoma. Ki begins to transform,a wall of earth surrounds Ki,as she appears in an electric blue and black sailor fuku.She strokes her hair from the front to   
the back and electric blue lipstick appears on her lips. "I am the spiritual essence and defender of this planet,I am the sworn protector of the sailor soldiers and all living things on this planet. Guided by the planet of life, I am SAILOR EARTH!",exclaims Ki.   
"Even in America you sailors spoil our fun!"(The yoma then tosses Ki's mother to the ground,exposing a fist-sized whole in her back and blood   
dripping all over the yoma's hands)."I will destroy you and the rest of this   
city."   
"I don't think so!"(Gemstone bands appear on Ki's arms). "Earth Elemental Surprise!",exclaims Ki,as fire from the sun,spirit of the living things of earth,and wind,water,and earth all collect in a blackish-blue enrgy ball and she hurls it at the yoma.   
"Aaaah,you wretch, you will paaaaay!",,,,,,,the yoma then dissapates into nothing.   
Ki then falls down,weak from the new-found energy and she returns back into her normal clothes.   
"Mommma?!,Mom?!,Momma?!",Ki shouts as she cries,crawling around the rubble,looking frantiacally for her mother.   
"I'm over here Ki",her mother faintly whispers."Momma,are you okay?",Ki   
questions as she crawls to her mother. "Ki, do you remember your aunt Ikuko?" "Yes mom,Usagi and I became quite close when they visited here last summer,why?"   
"You must,....you must go to her,contact her for me."   
"But mom,why-"   
"Ki,just go!"   
"Mom?!,Mom?!"   
Ki feels the cold surrounding her and the life draining from her mother's body,and realizes there is nothing she can do. There's nothing she can do,but utter the words she swore she'd never say again,"I love you,mom". And with her dying breath,Kiko Chino says her final words,"I love you too,my daughter."   
Ki does nothing,she can't cry any more tears because no more exist,she kisses her mother's fore-head and bids her farewll.   
Two hours later:   
RING! RING! RING!   
"Hello?"   
"Aunt Ikuko,it's me......"   
  
  



	2. Bio

Here's Ki's bio,if you want the story to be a surprise,then hold off from reading this! Also,I know it gets confusing,let me know if you have questions.   
Character info/background of Sailor Earth   
  
Name:Ki Chino(Spiritual essence of the Earth)-adoptive name/Nakushita Tenoh(Lost Heaven King,Lost Sky King)-birth name   
  
Element of influence:Spirit of the Earth/Earth   
Scout Colors:Electric blue/Black   
DOB:January 17,1981   
Astrological sign:Capricorn   
Height:5'10"   
Blood type:O   
Hobbies:Drawing anime and manga characters,basket ball,softball,driving,lifting weights   
Favorite colorSilver   
Favorite gemstone:Turquois/garnet   
Favorite food:Pizza,Foriegn foods,chocolate chip cookies   
Least favorite food:Cabbage   
Favorite school subject:Art,Spanish and Japanese   
Least favorite subjet:Math   
Strengths:Loyalty,physical strength,heart   
Weaknesses:Watching innocents suffer,a sometimes uncontrolable temper,impatience   
Goal:To be a manga/anime artist,an athelete,and one day out race Haruka in driving   
  
Transformation phrase:"Earth Planet Power Make up!"   
Transformation discription: Same as the outer senshi's transfrormation,yet a wall of earth(instead of water,etc) surrounds her during transformation.   
  
Primary attack phrase: "Elemental Surprise!"   
Items required:Gemstone guantlet bands   
Description:Fire from the sun,spirit from the living beings of earth,and wind,water,and earth all collect in a blackish-blue energy ball and blast away.(Similar to outer senshi attacks).   
  
Secondary attack phrase:"Fury Blast Attack"   
Items required:Gemstone gauntlet bands/double-edged Earth katana   
Discription:Similar to Uranus' "Space Sword Blaster",but Earth's blade glows a ailvery-blue hue.   
  
Tetiary attack:"Total Destuction"   
Items required:All of the outer senshi's weapons,gemstone guantlet bands   
Description:All of the outer senshi's weapons assemble w/ Earth's gemstone bands (still on her arms),the weapons draw power from whatever planet they are on and destroys the enemie with a powerful blast.*This attacl is RARELY used. It has the power to destroy whole worlds,but it can also destroy Sailor Earht in the process.This attack drains her powers greatly and can even kill her.(If the outer senshi do not retrieve thier weapons immediately after the attack,they lose control of thier talismons(weapons) completely until the attack stops itself,this usually being after Sailor Earth collapses or dies),but it is still possible for her to die regardless because of the large amount of energy and power that is transferring through her body.   
  
Items of power and thier descriptions:   
Heshin stick:(like the outer senshi's)   
Gemstone guantlet bands:Bands of gold w/ gemstones that cover her whole fore-arms over her gloves.The gemstones glow whenever she uses an attack because with out the bands to help control her powers,,her attacks could kill her due to thier high power.   
Double-edged Earth katana:Double-edged katana with a silvery-blue blade and a black base   
  
Distinguishing marks and features:Scars and both knees due to surgery and slight ones on her arms and her left eyebrow(from a yanked eye brow ring),and a tatoo of a cross on her right arm.   
  
Physical description:Tall,with a somewhat masculine muscle structure,Ki/Nakushita fears very few people. Many taunt her (like they do Haruka and Makoto)because of her build and the way she dresses with the most popular misconception being that she's a lesbian because of her tom-boyish like ways of dress(usually t-shirts and blue jeans-she hates to wear dresses ) and her aggressive attitude.(This may have some truth,hmmmm...gotta wait and see).... She has thick,wavy purple hair,has gey-blue eyes and is slightly overweight.   
  
Personality:Ki/Nakushita knows very little about her past and tends to carry a mysterious-like aura and tends to be a loner.But,once you're her friend,you are her friend for life.She loves to fight,but only when necessary.She enjoys typical activities of most young every-day Americans,including video games and sports,but hates golf. She also loves anime and manga.Ki/Nakushita tends to have a heart of a child and can be extremely protective of those close to her. At times, she can be extremely emotional and have a temper that can sometimes get out of control and violent.Just like her sister Haruka,Ki/Nakushita is a tom-boy who hates to wear dresses. Some view her as cold,blunt,and even wierd,which she can be,but is usually a passionate individual. Considered by many as a "one of many of talents",she can make a great ally or a deadly enemie. Few know that she has a border-line genious IQ,due to her playful and immature acts infront of her friends and her ability to "shut the rest of the world out of her life".She is one of many faces and masks and has a great "poker-face" like Haruka,as long as her emotions don't get out of control. She is a complex character to say the least.   
Mythological association:GAIEA,goddess of Earth.   
  



	3. Ki Makes Her Japan Debut!

The Story of Sailor Earth,chapter 1:Ki Makes Her Japan Debut!   
Before I continue,I hope you all enjoyed the prologue and bio and feel free to e-mail me with any questions.Also ,I want to point out a few things:Naoko Takeuchi writes all her characters' names in the western style(first,last) with the exception of the starlights,so,Ki's name is written in western format. Also, in this chapter,the phrase"as if one's hair is being pulled back" is said,it is a Japanese idiom meaning"a feeling of much reluctance"or "a feeling of leaving one's heart behind". I hope you enjoy it,ok,enough babbling,here's the story:   
Tokyo,Japan,infornt of the Tsukino house:   
"The service was beautiful Ki.Your mother would be very proud.Why did you bring her back to Japan may I ask?",questions Ikuko Tsukino. "Mother loved America,but she always said that Japan had a special place in her heart,that she would always call it home."Ki then looks at the sky,"As if one's hair is being pulled back..." A tear streams down her face as Ikuko and Usagi rush to comfort Ki.With teary eyes,Usagi says,"I'm sorry Ki." Ki smiles a warm,half-hearted smile at her cousin,"It's okay Usagi,death is only the beginning of a new life."   
Guilt is all over Usagi's face, she knows her aunt was killed by a yoma.She feels so guilty realizing that she and her senshi had the power to do something,if they only would have known.....   
"Penny for your thoughts Usagi?",asks Ki. "Hugh? Oh,um,nothing,just thinking." "So what do you plan on doing now Ki? You know that you are more than welcome to stay with us as long as you like,besides,it doesn't look like you have much to go back to." "Thank you aunt Ikuko,I guess I'll take up on your offer for now..."   
"Good!",Ikuko exclaims as she motions for them to go inside."You girls go ahead into the living room,I'm going to call Kenji to see where him and Shingo are and to get us some green tea."   
"Ki?" "Yes Usagi,what is it?" Ki hates to be questioned,she tries hard to suppress her agitation,not wanting to upset her cousin.Ki puts on her "poker-face",but her eyes,oh how she hates her eyes,they always give her away.Usagi sees the expression and reads it well."Oh,well,um,never mind."   
"No Usagi,it's okay,what do you want to ask?",Ki sighs,saying it in more of a statement than a question. "Well,I was wondering about what my mom said earlier,what do you plan to do now?",questions Usagi with an innocent expression on her face,a face of an innocent child that no one could get mad at."Well,"Ki sighs,as she leans back against the wall as Usagi makes her way to the couch,"I want to find my sister."   
"Say what?!",exclaims Usagi,jumping out of her seat,shocked by the response she just heard.What was Ki saying?!Ki didn't have a sister,...did she? No way! Then Ikuko walks in the room,carrying a tray with cups of green tea."Have a seat Ki.",say Ikuko,"Usagi,your father and brother won't be home till later."   
Ki sits in the chair on the opposite end of the room. "Mom,Ki says she has a sister and..." "I heard Usagi,and I know,Ki,when did your mother tell you that you were adopted?"   
Ki hangs her head low,facing the floor,resting her chin on her hands,her elbows digging into her legs,"She didn't,I found the papers in the safety deposit box when I was looking for her life insurance policy."   
"Oh dear,Ki,I-" "Please aunt Ikuko,spare me the pity party. I am not angry about it or at her.How could I at the woman who took me to raise as her own?I am grateful for what she has done. You will still call me Ki,it is my name as far as I am concerned,but I must go now,I want to begin my search as soon as possible,I'll be back beore dinner..."   
"But Ki...",Ikuko interjects. "Hey Ki?...",says Usagi. "Yeah?" "Can you dropp me off at Mamoru-chan's apartment? I'll show you the way there." "Usagi!",exclaims Ikuko. "It's okay aunt Ikuko,come on Usagi." "Yaaay!",Usagi shouts as they make thier way to the door. "You girls...(SLAM!!!!goes the door)be careul.*Sigh* Why do I even bother?"  
"Umm,so when did you get the motorcycle and where's your car?",questions Usagi. "The '80 mustang is being held by a friend of mine back in the States.I bought the motorcycle from a guy at the airport.A metallic-blue Kawasaki Ninja,isn't she a beauty?" "You sound just like my   
friend Haru-" "Come on Usagi,the more you rant and rave,the less time you have with your boyfriend   
and the less time I have to look!"   
"Geesh,aren't we impatient?!" "Yes,severely!",exclaims Ki as she hands Usagi a helmet. Ki slides on   
hers and starts the engine. In no time(remarkably)Usagi shows Ki to Mamoru's house.   
"I'll get Mamoru to take me home.",smiles Usagi. "Ok,well,go ahead on hold on to that helmet for me.   
The libraries will be closing soon,I saw a park about a Kilometer back,I'm gonna go there and I   
dunno,clear my head.I'll see you later Usagi." "Ok,bye Ki!"   
Ki revs up the engine and rides off in the early Tokyo night,the last bit of sunshine is starting to fade.She   
feels something strange and stops her bike,parking it in a nearby alleyway. She rips off her helmet,THE   
EARTH IS TREMBLING,Ki thinks to herself,"Whoever you are,show yourself!",Ki exclaims. Out   
pops a yoma,more hideos than the one who killed her mother and it had a hold ona little boy,no more   
than 8 years old.The rage in Ki was building. It immediately dropped the boy and came after   
Ki,snarling.   
"Earth Planet Power,Make Up!",exclaims Ki as she transforms. Ki knew she could not let this yoma   
or any others do like the one did to her mother,"No more innocents will die or suffer because of your   
kind!"Ki fights the yoma, jaabing it in the stomache with her knee,it quickly recovers and knocks her to   
the ground. Ki also recovers quickly."Now I'm ticked! Elemental Surprise!",with one blast,the yoma   
dissapates into nothing.Ki quickly detransforms,weekend,Ki stumbles back to her motorcycle.   
"Eeeagh",Ki blacks out for just a moment,slumpt over her motorcycle. She starts having a   
vision,seeing a dark silloute of a tall girl,older than her,with short hair,holding her hand out as if reaching   
for Ki....   
Ki then wakes up,confused,and heads for the park. Ki quickly finds a bench infrontof a lake and has a   
seat,wondering,perplexed about her newfound powers,the yoma,and her recent vision...   
She notices a couple walking together,the taller one holding the shorter one close to her. "Hmm,must be   
in love," Ki thinks to herself,but that tall one with the short hair! She looks just like the silloutte from her   
vision!"Nah,"Ki says as she shake the cobwebs from her head. Ki vaguely hears their conversation as   
they walk by,"The sea was rouhg a moment ago,but now it's calm again,"says the shorter of the   
two."Yes,the wind was the same way,come,let's sit on that bench over there Michiru,"says the taller   
one,pointing to the bench next to Ki."Oh,Haruka,"Michiru says,giggling.   
"No,it cna't be,thinks Ki,as she pulls out her original birth certificate and adoption papers,along witha   
single polaroid with her as a baby and being held by her older sister. Could the vision truely be a   
sign?Could that figure truely be her sister?!No,there could be countless Harukas in this world,but with   
blonde hair and that figure?!   
Ki stands up and walks by the seated couple,as she does,Kki and Haruka both expierience a startled   
reaction,as if something was telling themthat they knew one another.Ki starts feeling weak and stumbles   
to a nearby tree to balance herself.Haruka and Michiru sees this and rush over to check on Ki. "Hey,are   
you alright?!",questions Haruka."I'm,I'm fine",stammers the dizzy Ki,as she then collapses to the ground.   
Ki then sees a woman,a different one,tall with long pretty green hair,dressed in a sailor fuku."Hello   
Ki,or should I say Nakushita? Nakushita Tenoh,that is your real name,isn't it?",questions the woman....   
Next up,chapter 2:The Sisters Meet  



	4. The Sisters Meet

Chapter 2:The Sisters Meet   
  
"Who are you,how do you know who I am?! How did you find out my real name?! Only my mother and myself knew that!",Ki angrily says,wondering who in the world this nosey woman is.Ki hated people butting in to her personal life. Ki doesn't have many friends for that reason,she didn't like people getting close to her,she didn't like people to hang all over her. She hated to show affection because her guard would be let down and she knew that's when she'd get hurt,she'd rather have the world shut out of her life.   
"Listen to me,I don't have much time,I am Sailor Pluto,the keeper and guardian of the gate of time.You are the missing link to the puzzle,Sailor Earth.Just like your sister,your name,'Nakushita',fits you perfectly. You are the lost senshi.You and your sister,Uranus,were destined to be the sisters kodoku.You are not yet fully awakened,you know your mission,but not your past. I will awaken you soon and you will remember.Good luck,Sailor Earth."   
Ki then wakes up,witha cold sweat,pouring down her temples,but,where is she?How did she get here? This room didn't lok like any in her aunt's home. She got up from the bed and cracked open the door.Ki peaked down both side of the hall,..she was in a mansion! A mansion by the sea! Ki then that her things were gone!-Her picture,birth certificate,adoption papers,they were all gone,along with the keys to her bike! Ki went back into the room and frantically searched for her things. She then took a quick glance out the window to notice her bike was outside,with the keys in the ignition! She realized that her other things would just have to wait,she just wanted to get out of that house! As she started tip-toeing down the stairs of the east wing,she heard voices....   
"Haruka,I thought we promised to be more open in our relationship,Why didn't you tell me that you had a sister?!",questioned Michiru,with a slight hurtful tear in her eye. "I,I was told by my mother that she was gone and wouldn't be comming back,I thought she had died.I'm sorry Michiru,it was just too painful to bring up",Haruka then grabs Michiru,resting her hands on Michiru's shoulders,then using her left hand to lift Michiru's chin so they would see eye-to-eye."You do forgive me,don't you?",Haruka asks.   
Michiru then smiles,"Yes,and I'm sorry For being so offensive. Haruka,I..." "Sssh!",says Haruka as they kiss.   
"Eeew,yuck! I did NOT have to see that!",Ki thinks to herself.Oh well,I need to get out of here,and now seems to be a good time as any...   
Ki dashes the rest of the way down the stairs and out the front door. SLAM! "Damn it!I always have a habit of doing that! Mother would not be happy that I still slam doors.",Ki thinks as she dashes right for her bike. "Where's my helmet?!Screw it,I just hope no cop shows up,besides,Usagi has my other one.",Ki thinks,cranking up the ignition andstarts pulling off.   
Back inside....   
"Haruka,do you hear that?! Someone's one your bike!" "No,Michiru,that's Nakushita! I'm going after her." "Be careful Haruka!" Haruka storms out the door,2 helmets in hand.   
It doesn't take long for Haruka to find her lost sister,the wind has guided her. Haruka speeds ahead and cuts Ki(Nakushita)off. "I think you have some explaining to do Nakushita.And don't you think you were rude to your host?"   
"Pi** off Haruka! My name is not Nakushita! My name is Ki! I don't have anything to explain to you,but you sure as h*ll have alot of explaining to do to me!And you can start by telling me why you stole my things! I see you have my helmet..."   
Haruka begins to hand it to her as she swipes it away and places it on her head. A gentle rain begins to fall from the evening sky,both sisters look up in awe,and then back down to each other,staring each other eye-to-eye,both sets of eyes look so cold,but tell each sister,"I understand you." Ki(Nakushita) immediately turns away,looking at the ground. She knew her eyes gave evrything away,that they were the window to not only her soul,but her emotions as well. She hated her eyes,they hid nothing,her ultimate weakness....   
Ki(Nakushita) revs her engine,"Get outta my way Haruka." "No Nakushita! I've lost you once,never again will I-" Ki then makes a sudden move around Haruka,catching her off gaurd and speeds off,not really knowing where she's going and not caring,she just had to escape.She looks back and notices Haruka hot on her tail again.She can't get rid of her!They zipp by Tokyo Tower:94   
127   
203 kph! And Haruka stays right behind her! Ki notices that the street ends in a sharp right turn,and she can't slow down in time. She starts feeling weak,like she's going to pass out."Oh no, not now,impeccable timing Plu-"The motorcycle slides....   
"Nakushita!" Haruka's emotions start running wild as she was preparing for the worst.... "She's fine Haruka.", a familiar voice says,Haruka turns to see Sailor Pluto. "How can you say that?! She's laying out in the middle of the street!",Haruka exclaims in tears. "Come,lets get her to Michiru's,I'll explain everything there.Her bike seems okay too. You should be able to park it across the street."   
Moments later,in Michiru's living room:   
Haruka comes walking down the stairs from the east wing from seeing her sister,tears are in her eyes. "Haruka?",question Michiru. She says nothing as she crosses the room and sits on the couch. "I guess I'm the one who actually has some explaining to do.",says Pluto.   
Next,Chapter3:Awakening:Truth About the Past Revealed 


	5. Awakening:Truth About The Past Revealed

Chapter 3:Awakening:Truth About The Past Revealed   
  
Michiru and Haruka both perk their heads up in semi-shock,waiting to see what Setsuna would say. "All the events that have taken place since Nakushita's mother's passing,I have somewhat been involved with.Right now as she sleeps,the final phase of her awakening is beginning. She knows her mission,but not her past.I aided her to find you Haruka.She is very fragile right now and for her,it is easier for her to expierience this all at once,rather than in an eventful order.Every reincarnation,you and your sister are split apart early on,but you always find each other. The bond between you and Nakushita can't even be fathomed.You two always can read each other's mind and soul,you bring out the hidden emotions in each other.Your personalities are so much alike,it's rediculous.The only difference is that Nakushita has a harder time controlling her emotions,and *cough*ahem,she prefers the company of men,if you catch my drift....", Setsuna says.   
"I remeber now,the lost senshi,Sailor Earth,her power is limitless.",says Michiru. "No,with out those gemstone guantlet bands,her powers can kill her,they are too powerful for anyone to control,and she's our true queen.She will become a target.",stated Haruka."I see you remember now.",Setsuna tells them.Both Haruka and Michiru shake thier heads in agreement.   
"Haruka,your sister will be awaking soon.You must go to her.She will need you,you will have to explain to her and comfort her.She's scared,just as you were.She only accepted her fate in hopes to save her mother.*Sigh* and you gave into yours for Michiru,you two are too much.",Setsuna complains,but before she even uttered out that last line,Haruka was going up the stairs.   
"You going with her Michiru?" "No Setsuna,she needs time alone with her sister. They have been seperated for ages,they need closure,and time to heal some old wounds.I always knew Haruka had an empty place in her heart,now I know why.Besides,I'm sure if I need to know anything she'll tell me later tonight."   
AT THE TSUKINO HOUSEHOLD:   
"Hi mom,I'm home!",calls Usagi."Usagi,have you seen Ki?!",questions Ikuko."No mom,not since earlier tonight,why?" "She hasn't called in or anything!She doesn't know her way around here!She's never been to Tokyo,or even Japan for that matter!I-" RING!(Goes the phone)."Hello?"   
"Ikuko Tsukino?",questions the person on the other end. "Yes,who is this?" "My name is Setsuna Meioh,Naku-,I mean Ki is with me.I am a friend of her sister's.She'll be staying the night here." "Staying where?!" CLICK(Setsuna hung up the phone).   
"Earth,the Moon Kingdom,Haruka,AAAAH!",Ki(Nakushita) wakes up from her vision,with full knowledge of who she is and her past,finally,Sailor Earth is awake. Again,she has broken out in a cold sweat.She tries to sit up,but is in so much pain,she sees the bandages and gauze everywhere. Haruka is sitting at her side. "Nakushita!Don't try to sit up." Haruka helps to support her sister,cradling her,holding on to her foor dear life,she didn't want to lose her sister again.   
"Let go,Haruka..(Haruka wouldn't,something told her to hold on)I said,LET GO!!!AAAAH!" Haruka then has visions of Ki's memories floooding her mind,memories of abuse,poverty,fighting,drug dealers,rape,murder,the loss of friends,and her only true love.Haruka gasps for air as she lets go of her sister and loses her balance as Ki(Nakushita)falls back,her head hitting the pillow. Both sisters develop tears in thier eyes,Haruka then hugs her sister again,"Oh,my baby sister,what have they done to you?You've had such a hard life." "Yours hasn't been a picnic either Haruka....Haruka,the earth is trembling..." "We'll go,you stay here.",says Haruka. "No,I have a score to settle,Haruka. I'll be fine." "Nakushita!Promise me you'll stay here!",says Haruka,staring her sister directly in the eyes. "Ok, you win Haruka,go!"   
Moments later:   
The outer and inner senshi along with Tuxedo Kamen meet up with two yoma,the senshi make easy work of them,but soon appears a mysterious young boy,with dark eyes and light hair,dressed in complete black from head to toe. "You idiots,did you really think it would be over so soon? I am Ryoku,you senshi have nothing to worry about,I am only after her."(He points to Haruka).   
"What do you want kid?!",yells Haruka.Ryoku raises his right arm,as he smiles a sly smile,a blast of energy flows from his hand. "Haruka,watch out!",says Michiru as she dives to protect her,but she's too late,the blast hits Haruka dead on."Haruka!",screams Usagi as Michiru cradles Haruka and weeps.   
"Earth Katana!",yells a voice in the background. Everyone looks around,trying to find the source of the voice.There,comming from the shadows,they find their answer,it's Sailor Earth.The inner senshi look confused as the outers look concerned."No Nakushita! You are not well enough!",yells Michiru."It's okay,Michiru,get my sister out of here."Michiru nods her head as she rises,holding on to Haruka.Ryoku raises raises his hand,about to attack again,but Ki(Nakushita) intervines,with her katana pointed directly in his face."I don't think so!", Ki(Nakushita) says to him."Go Michiru!" Michiru makes her escape with Haruka in her arms.   
"Saturn?",Ki(Nakushita) questions."Hmmm?",says Hotaru as she looks at Earth."It's good to see you again.",Earth says this with out ever taking her eyes off her enemie.   
"Hi Ki.",Ryoko says grimacing.Sailor Earth looks shocked,but she reads his eyes,"Oh my God!Ryoku?! Brother,what are you doing?!"   
"What?! Ki,you're a sailor senshi?!I've never heard of Sailor Ea-" "Drop it Usagi,we'll get to that later. Now,dear brother(she says sarcastically),answer my question."   
"Why,making your life a living h*ll,of course,I-" "You're too late for that,all things considering,I'd say I'm allready there." "Hmph! Well,here's a shocker for you Ki,I ordered 'mom' to be killed." "What?!" "You see,I'm not your 13 year-old 'brother'. Queen Beryl knew that she was fated to lose to the Moon Princess,so long before she attacked planet Earth,she sent me to be reborn. I'm not like her pathetic gemstone-named knights. She wanted nothing more than to harness your power,but knowing that was impossible,she wanted you destroyed.That was her final wish and I'm going to see that it's carried out. I though I'd have some fun first.Your sister seems to have had a good time,she left the party early."   
"If my sister dies,so help me,you'll have your tonsils tickled by my katana!Do you hear me?! Your head will become my trophy! Brother or not."Sailor Earth finishes coldly,holding her katana to the one she called 'brother's' throat. He smiles,"Aaaah,the dreaded Earth Katana,it's double-edged,represents your powers perfectly.You use your powers,you get hurt.",Ryoku says evily."Until next time,sis!"he then fades away with out a trace.   
"Ki,I-" "Don't you dare even talk to me Usagi!"she says,now weilding her katana infront of Usagi's face. "Hey,who are you to talk to our princess like that?!",questions Makato. "Nakushita stop! You know your sister wouldn't allow it. And Makato, our true queen.",Pluto interjects. Nakushita draws back.   
"What?!",all the inner senshi say in unison. "Luna,you didn't tell them?",questions Pluto."*Sigh*,unfourtunately,no,that is a mistake on my part.Come on girls,lets go to Rei's temple,this one's gonna take awhile." All the inner senshi sigh and leave.All that's left are Pluto,Earth,and Saturn.   
"Hotaru,why weren't you home with Haruka and Michiru?",questions Ki(Nakushita).Well,I go to Doshisha University now. Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa now live together,*sigh*,it took them long enough,but I visit on holidays. I'm so happy you are finally here Haruka-papa,and well, all of us(referring to the outer senshi) couldn't be happier.Now,we are finally all together."   
"I'm going to kill Usagi...",says Ki(Nakushita).   
NEXT:CHAPTER 4:THE INNERS LEARN THE FULL TRUTH ABOUT THE PAST.   
  



	6. The Inner Senshi Learn the Full Truth Ab...

Chapter 4:The Inner Senshi Learn the Full Truth About the Past   
*Note:If you held off from reading the bio because of the spoilers,it's safe to read it now.*   
  
At Rei's house(temple):   
"Well girls,gather around,this is as I said,will take awhile."Luna instructs. Usagi is in tears,"She meant it guys,if it wasn't for Pluto,Ki would have killed me right there.I've never seen that look in her eyes nefore,it was so cold and lost,and even angry,I-",Usagi then breaks down completely. Rei and Ami are the first to rush over and comfort her."She's just angry.",says Ami. "Yeah,she really doesn't mean it.", Rei chimes in.   
Mamoru walks in and Usagi rushes into his arms."If you would all sit down,I don't want to be here all night!",Luna says sternly. Everyone finds a seat and gets adjusted.   
"As you all heard,Earth is actually the true princess.It all began in the time before the Silver Millenium,all of you were still princesses in your own planets' kingdoms. The Uranus royal family was taking a vacation to Earth,the queen was pregnant with Sailor Earth at this time. Uranus was almost 3 years old,the family planned to spend two weeks vacationing on Earth before the meeting of the royal courts.You see,since this is before the Silver Millenium,there was no one kingdom,but seperate ones that met together. All the kingdoms met there because Earth had yet to have a kingdom,it was considered a nuetral planet.   
As luck would have it,the queen gave birth to Earth during thier vacation.They decided to name her 'Earth' since there was no Earth kingdom and they already had a princesses Uranus. As Uranus and Earth got older,there was talk amongst the planet Uranus' people about which sister would rule as heir. The sisters were very close and it tore thier hearts apart to see the people fighting this way. So,at only being a teenager,Earth made a decision all on her own.She believed the right to the throne belonged to Uranus,she was the oldest and born on the planet,so she could draw on it's power. Earth decided to leave for planet Earth,the planet where she was born.   
She packed her things,left her family a note, and left. When Earth arrived,the people of Earth overwhelmingly accepted her.The people wanted a kingdom to unite thier planet,but it took one of not only of a pure heart born on thier planet,but one of devine power as well. Elysion was still a part of Earth,their fated ruler was to be the one who could pick up and harness the power of the golden crystal from Elysion. Many had tried and failed,the people urged Earth to try,she didn't want the responsibility,but she finally gave in..."   
"Wait!Isn't Mamoru-?" "I'm getting to that Usagi,,don't interrupt." "Sorry Luna." "*Sigh*Mamoru one of the irst people she met when she came to Earth.They became very good friends,I'll get back to him in a moment..."   
At Michiru's Living Room:   
Setsuna,Ki(Nakushita),and Hotaru just heard the message on the machine,Michiru had to take Haruka to the hospital.   
"You didn't really mean what you said,did you Nakushita? You're not really going to harm our princess,are you?",questions Setsuna."Yes,I am dead serious,Setsuna.She knew,she knew of the yoma who killed my mother,and where was she?!-On a date with Mamoru!" "You don't know that for-"   
"Yes I do!Setsuna,I do!",Ki tries hard to hold back her tears. "Abd what about Haruka?! Hugh?! She stands there and just yells her name! She made no effort..." ""Calm down Nakushita. Hotaru,are you going to stick around,or-"   
"Um,no Setsuna,I'm gonna head back to the university.Let me know about Haruka-papa,will you?" "Yes Hotaru,you know I will."   
"Oh,aunt Nakushita?" "Yes Hotaru? You're older than I am,you don't have to call me aunt." "Yeah,um,it'll be okay.",she says as she hugs Setsuna and Ki(Nakushita) goodbye.   
"Setsuna?" "Yes Nakushita?" "Have you realized that since comming here, I've turned your lives upside down. I-" "Don't even talk like that! I have watched you grow up from my post,true,you've had alot of trying times,but you are not a curse. Your sister loves you.You have filled an empty space in Haruka's heart,don't you ever forget that. Without you and Michiru,Haruka,well,let's not even think about it. Are you ready to go?" "Yeah,let me get my keys." "No,I'll drive.",Setsuna replies.   
Back at Rei's temple:   
"Anyway,to make a long story short,Earth also became friends with Helios as well and he gave her the golden crystal.The crystal accepted her and she was immediately made the queen of Earth. She then,in turn, deemed Helios as the permanent guardian of Elysion and of the crystal and knighted Mamoru.She met you and the other princesses at the next and finalkingdom conferance.Uranus was prohibited by her parents to attend,they knew that if Uranus came to Earth,she would refuse to leave.The sisters relayed messages to each other through Pluto and Neptune.Uranus and Earth missed each other greatly.Earth became good friends with you Usagi,and introduced you to Mamoru,you know the storyabout you two from there.Not long after that is when the Negaforce started destroying the kingdoms.The Earth's and the Moon's kingdoms were the only ones still intact and is where all the survivors took thier refuge.However,the Moon Kingdom needed alot of repairs,so Earth being the only kingdom completely intact,was proclaimed 'kingdom of our solar system'."   
"I'm confused Luna." "Shut up Usagi!",Rei bellows. "Besides,Ami is taking notes.",Minako chimes in.   
"Ahem! As I was saying! It didn't take long for the Moon Kingdom to get repaired and for the Negaforce to begin it's attack on Earth.There were millions of yoma,the only way that the planet even had a chance at being saved was for Earth to use her 'Totatl Destruction' attack.Before doing this,she gave Mamoru the crystal and proclaimed him as "prince of the Earth' and gave the Moon Kingdom the rights to be kingdom of our solar system.She was finally able to see her sister ,but it was bitter sweet as she bid Uranus farewell.She did her 'Total Destruction' attack,and that's basically the start of the Silver Millenium.",Luna says,wrapping it up.   
Now,the inner senshi knew why Haruka and Ki(Nakushita) were so protective of one another,they now understood why Ki was so mad at Usagi. Everything was starting to make sense,and each vowed in thier heart that history would not repeat itself.   
At Tokyo Hospital:   
Setsuna and Ki(Nakushita) run frantically in the halls until they find Michiru.   
"Michiru,how is she?!",Ki exclaims.Michiru cries as she runs to hug Ki(Nakushita)."Nakushita,I'm so glad you're here.I'm so scared." Ki hugs Michiru,trying to comfort her.Seeing Michiru like this,she realizes her sister's condition is bad.She tries to fight back the tears that are streaming down her face.She tries to be strong for her friend,knowing two basket cases wouldn't help the situation.Setsuna,the strong one,begins to cry as well."CAn I see her?",Ki questions. "They won't let anyone into the room,not until a family member fills out the paper work.",Michiru cries."We'll see about that,Setsuna,please stay with Michiru."   
Ki walks up to the front desk."May I help you?",asks the nurse behind the counter. I'm here to fill out some papaers for Haruka Tenoh." "What is the relationship with the patient?" "I'm Haruka's sister and I want to know why you didn't let Michiru fill these out,she knows more about Haruka than I do!" "Ma'am,Im sorry,only family can,it's our policy,do you have any id?" Ki pats her pokets and remebers that Haruka had all the id that could verify her being her sister."Haruka had it.""I'm sorry,I won't be able to let you fill out-"   
"What's going on here?",questions a woman,it was Ami's mom and she was with Setsuna and the wheeping Michiru."Nurse,let this girl fill out the forms." "But doctor,I-" "These ladies are friends of my daughter..."   
After a few more moments of arguing and debating,Ami's mom was able to get the forms for Ki to fill out,with alot of help from Michiru. The girls then walked to room 249-A,where laid Haruka,there where tubes and monitors everywhere.She was badly cut and bruised as well,all and all,she looked like a scince project that went wrong. Even though she was asleep,you could tell that Haruka was in tremendous pain. Michiru sat next to her love and gently took her hand.Haruka grunted with pain and Michiru let go,feeling guilty that she just hurt her Haruka.Setsuna was reading Haruka's chart,and Ki? She walked out,she couldn't stomache it. Her sister was lying there,practically lifeless,and she did nothing.She wasn't there in time to help.That blast should have been for her....   
She had to punch something,there was only the wall,so she hit it,feeling nothing at all and not at all surprised that her hand busted through.Setsuna walks up to her,"Picking on innocent,defenseless walls are we?",Setsuna questions.Ki says nothing,she leans htoward the wall and lowers her head."I'll be back Setsuna,there's something I forgot at the house." Ki(Nakushita)takes off in Setsuna's car...   
About an hour later,Ki returns with a recorded cassette tape and a mini cassette player.She walks into the room where Michiru aand Setsuna were now on either side of Haruka. She hands them to Michiru,"I'm not good with wordsMichiru,never really have been,not really,but this song,something tells me that you and Haruka should hear it.*Sigh*It seems to be the perfect song for you two right now.",she again leaves the room and sits in a chair outside the room's entrance.   
Michiru begins to play the song,immediately,she recognizes that this is not the music that Nakushita normally listens to,this song is sweet and harmonic,not hard and loud. The lyrics started,"You're my sunshine after the rain.You're the cure against my fear and my pain.'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around.It's all(It's all)because of you..." Michiru begins to wheep.   
(*Note, This is the chorus from 98 degrees' Because Of You*)   
Next:CHAPTER5: DISCUSSIONS  
  



	7. Discussions

Chapter 5:Discussions   
  
After Michiru heard the song,still in tears,she got up and immediately went outside the room to hug Ki."Thank you,I know if Haruka could,she would thank you too.",Michiru cries. "But look at you Nakushita,you're still hurt and-" "Michiru,I couldn't just sit at the house and do nothing.The earth was crying for her children,the wind and the sea.Besides,she is my ownly sister..."   
"There's um,something I 've been wanting to ask you,um I don't mean to be so forward,but,um,I.." "You want to know what I think about yours and Haruka's relationship?",Ki states more than questions."Yes,I'd like to know." "Do you make each other happy,Michiru?" "Yes,well, I think I make her happy,I know I can't live my life without her." "You know she feels the same for you,Michiru. I know you're basically asking for my blessin,you have it,you had it way befors you even asked the question.The wiind and the sea,it's only appropriate that you two are together." "But Nakushita,I thought-" "Michiru,even though I don't..*Sigh*,what I'm trying to say is,well,don't confuse my religion and personal preferances as hate and close mindness. Bottom line,I want my sister to be happy,I know what's to come.My sister alredy has to lose me,I won't let her lose the one she loves,even if I have to rot in H*ll for it.I'll say it again,the wind and the sea,it's only appropriate that you two are together."   
Ki begins to walk away,she doesn't want anyone to see her cry.The thought of her sister being like this is eating a whole inside her. "Nakushita,wait!..." Ki turns around to see Michiru in tears."I don't want to face this alone and neither should you. Don't be afriad to cry Nakushita.I'm scared,and if you're anything like your sister,I know you are too.Quit hiding Nakushita,quit running away. You can't bottle up what you feel inside forever."   
Ki just stands there,not know ing what to do or say.She feels her legs go out from under her.So,for the first time in a long time,she release,all of her emotions ,they come flooding out at once.For once,she breaks down and cries for everyone to see,and not caring who does.Michiru then kneals down to the floor and hugs the shattered Ki. They just sit there and cry together.Ki,still in tears,finally breaks the silence,"Michiru?" "Hmm?" "You have a good heart and will make a good bride and mom one day,but do you have to drown me?(Referring to her shirt).I'm soaked."Michiru gets a puzzled look on her face,then both girls giggle through their tears.   
Setsuna then comes walking out of the room,"Girls,Haruka is starting to wake up." The three make their way back to the room,and there layed Haruka,looking no better than before,squinting her eyes,trying hard to open them. I t hurt Haruka to breathe,slowly,she began to speak..."Please...let me have...a moment...with my sister." "Setsuna and Michiru leave the room and shut the door behind them,leaving the two sisters alone,Ki,standing at her sister's side.   
"Nakushita...I told you to stay...why didn't you listen?",Haruka groans."Haruka,you know the answer to that question,why do you even ask it?*Sigh* Just as the wind and the sea call you and Michiru,the earth calls me.It's also because I lwre gru."Ki mumbles those last words so bad that no one could have comprehend it."What...did you say,...Nakushita?" Frustrated,Ki finds herself again uttering the words she swore she'd never say again,"I love you,okay?! You are my sister,I care about you." Haruka tries to smile the best she could without putting herself in too much pain and sighs, "I know...I just wanted to hear you say it. I know...I know it hurts you...it hurts you to say those words.I know because I was,no, I am the same way. I love you too sis. I wanted...to speak to you first...because I have something...to ask you." "Really,like what?" "I think you know." "Haruka,I don't make it my personal buisness to pry into every minute detail or your life,powers or no powers. Besides(she giggles),that's Setsuna's job."   
Haruka again smiles,"Nakushita,I want us...to move to America..for a little while." "Hugh?! Haruka,why in the world-(Ki stops herself,picking up on Haruka's intentions quick) Oh,I see. Haruka,what will be will be,it doesn't matter where we go.If the only reason you want to go to America is to keep me from dying,then-" "Nakushita,please...that's not the only reason...I can race more freely over there and..-" "Haruka please,this is your sister you're taling to,you can't fool me. irst,you get out of that bed,then we will discuss America." Ki gently kisses her sister on the fore head and starts to leave the room.   
"Nakushita?" "Yeah?" "When I get out of here...I want to talk to you..about,well...alot of things...you know?" "*Sigh* I know." Ki leaves the room.   
Next Up:CHAPTER 6:EMOTIONS FLARE:PERSONAL LIVES EXPLORED  
  
  



	8. Emotions Flare:Personal Lives Explored

Chapter 6:Emotions Flare:Personal Lives Explored   
*Note,in this chapter,the following Japanese idioms are used:Strong-hearted-to have nerve or   
gall,impervious to sublesties/Not saying is the fower-some things are better left unsaid or silence is   
golden./Blossoms bring storms-Life often brings misfiurtune at the time of great happiness.*I hope you   
all are enjoying the story,it's almost over,but since I've gotten so many positve responses and have   
been badgered with e-mail(I read every message),I am working on a book 2 now to continue the   
story,let me know what you'd like to see,and I'll see about making it happen.^_^   
  
Three weeks have passed since Haruka was admitted into the hospital,finally,she is able to go home.   
All has been quiet,no Ryoku,no yoma, no nothing. As a homecomming present,Michiru,Haruka,Ki(Nakushita),Setsuna,and even Hotaru go out to one of Haruka's favorite restraunts.They all have fun,making pleasant conversation,enjoying thier meal,and the company of each other. Haruka interrupts the mood,"Ahem, hate to spoil the fun,but there are some things I'd like to talk   
about."Look sis,can't this wait until we get back to the house? Let's just enjoy the moment,it's not often that we can all get together,kick back,and relax.",says Ki. Haruka shakes her head in agreement.   
At Michiru's house:   
"Okay,this is only my suggestion,but I was thinking it would be wise to move to America for   
awhile.",Haruka says. Everyone but Ki gasps in shock.Michiru and Setsuna both look at Haruka questionably,"Why Haruka-papa?",questions Hotaru."Before she begins,I'mstating my opinion now.I don't want to leave,it won't change anything!"Ki then runs to her room in the east wing. The others look at Haruka with questionable glances."Look,all of you,I don't want to lose my sister and-" "You believe going to America for awhile will change all that."Michiru finishes." "Yes,Michiru,I do." "What about Nakushita?She doesn't look to be happy about it."It's only a suggestion,Michiru." "Something other than what appears on the surface is bothering her.You two should go and talk to her.Hotaru and I will wait down here.",Setsuna suggests.   
The couple makes their way up the stairs and upon arriving at Ki's room,Michiru knocks on the   
door,"Nakushita? May Haruka and I come in?" "Do what you want,it's your house.",Ki replies sarcastically.Michiru opens the door and they make their way in.Michiru holds Haruka back gently and whispers,"Let me talk to her."Haruka acknowledges Michiru with a nod and takes a seat on the foot of the bed as Michiru sits down beside Ki. "Nakushita,what's wrong? Please,talk to us.",Michiru says gently."Land of the free?To me America is the land of h*ll I don't ever want to go back.It may seem   
cowardly,but I left America and I never want to go back!",Ki replies emotionally.Michiru gets confused   
and looks at Haruka for help."You love America,Nakushita,you just don't want to confront your life that you left back there.Now that we're here,I can finally ask some things I've been wanting to ask.Who touched you Nakushita?!",Haruka questions angrily.Michiru was shocked by what was being said,but managed to control herself. Ki says nothing as she holds back her tears.She would not let anyone else see her cry,not again. "Nakushita,please!",Haruka cries."Which time?",Ki replies with no emotion at   
all. "Hugh?! How many times have there been?!" "Five.",again she replies to her sister with no emotion.   
"Five?! What the-God Nakushita,and you didn'tell anyone?! What-" "Stop Haruka,you're getting out of control.",Michiru says calmly. "Yeah,but-"Haruka stops herself,and does the only thing she can do,she goes over and hugs her sister tightly and wheeps."Look,I don't know what's going on here,but Nakushita,if you ever need a friend,I'm here.",Michiru says softly."I know,look,if you want to know,I'll show you.",Ki replies. "What are you talking about?!",Haruka questions.   
Ki reaches for Michiru's hand,upon grabbing it,Michiru envisions the same memories that Haruka   
saw. She saw a young,innocent Nakushita raped by strangers and those she trusted,she saw Nakushita   
getting abused by the one she called "father"and Nakushita, her "brother" and "mother" struggling to   
survive,sometimes sleeping in the car. She saw the street fights Nakushita got into to defend her friends   
and herself, and the drug dealers making their sales infront of her apartment window and door.. She saw   
Nakushita see innocent people and friends murdered,other friends dying by all sorts of accidents or by   
taking their own lives.But what really struck a nerve was what she saw last,the memory of Nakushita   
being told that her love,her ownly true love,was dead,ran over by a drunk driver on Christmas Eve.   
Michiru wheeped as Nakushita let go."You,you hardly told anyone.You were afraid you'd be taken   
away from your family. And those you did tell,they didn't really beleive you. You were so afraid that   
you'd push them away." "Nakushita,you mean you can do that to whoever you want?!",Haruka cries.   
"No,Haruka. You and I are bonded,we can know each other's memories,etc. with a mere thought. I can let   
Michiru see because she gets her power from a natural element linked to the earth.That is the only way.   
She and you can do the same. Why do you think your bond is so strong? (This draws a blush from both   
of the lovers). I can't go back,not there. For once,here,my life feels whole,I feel more at peace. I am   
not afraid to die,death is the beginning of a new life.If you spend your whole life afraid of death,then you   
miss out on life. Besides,I chose to fight,if you fight but fear death,then you shouldn't fight at all. I know   
my fate,I won't embrace it,I will fight it,but I won't fear it either.Haruka,I am lucky to have a sister like   
you,I would chose to die a million deaths before choosing a life with out you." "If you are a fighter,then d*mn it,why do you run from your past?!You can't move on until you face it! Quit running! You know it'll eventually catch up to you!" "Well,aren't we strong hearted, Haruka?! I   
think you need to take your own advice! You eventually accepted your fate,but you are just like me! You have yet to face your past! Not saying is the flower,Haruka,you need to apply what you say to yourself before you can apply it to anyone else!",cries Nakushita as she runs out of the room and makes her way out of the house. !SLAM! She doesn't care about the door,she hops on her bike and leaves.   
Back in the house:   
"I'm going after her!" "Haruka,let her go,she keeps being hurled from one situation right into another   
and-""Blossoms bring storms.",Setsuna says,interrupting Michiru as she enters the room with Hotaru.   
"Haruka-papa?",questions Hotaru,still calling the people who raised her "mama" and "papa" eventhough her awakening and rapid growth were long ago completed.These people where only about 3 years older than her,but the titles just stuck. "Yes,Hotaru?" "Why is aunt Nakushita so upset?" "She is being faced with her past and her fate for the future at the same time,Hotaru. She's scared,just like any   
person would be.", Michiru answered for her.   
"Get the Tenoh-maru ready,the wind is changing...." NEXT:CHAPTER 7:FINAL BATTLE?!:HARUKA'S TEARS   



	9. Final Battle?!:Haruka's Tears

Chapter 7:Final Battle?!:Haruka's Tears   
Ki makes her way to the park. She always felt calm surrounded by nature,she needed this,she needed to think. She sits on the same bench that she sat on the day she met Haruka. She begins remebering and pondering on all the   
events that took place,that day,the day she became Sailor Earth. She shuts her eyes tight and grits her teeth,exhaling, as she pulls out her henshin stick and studies it. It begins to rain, lightening lights up the sky and thunder roars in the background."I don't want it!" Ki says as she tosses the stick into the lake. She looks at the sky,tears well up in her eyes."Take it d*mn you! I don't want it!",she kneals down on her knees at the end of the lake and examines her reflection,angered by the image she sees. Again,she looks toward the sky,holding her arms wide open,her hands clinched in fists,"You want me?! Here I am! Come take me!" "Intresting choice of words sis." Ki doesn't even turn her head,instead she lowers it,facing the ground,"Long time,no see brother. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?",she says dryly. "You know why I'm here. It's time." Ki rises and faces her "brother"coldly,dead in the eyes,"Then do it. Kill me,get it overwith." "Nakushita,no!",it was Haruka,jumping out of the Tenoh-maru,that she landed right in the middle of the park. "You again? How many times must I kill you?! You sailor senshi are like cockroaches!",exclaims Ryoku."Get used to me kid,because wherever my sister or Neptune goes,I guarentee you I'll be right there at their side.",says Haruka. "Your sister is willing to die,are you willing to folow her there?" "I will go to the bowels of H*ll,but Nakushita will not die,not today!" The other outer senshi finally catch up with Haruka,Michiru went to get Ki...."Don't touch me Michiru!" the   
lightening flashes in Ki's eyes,"I have a choice,I will escape my fate. Sailor Earth is suposed to die,not Nakushita Tenoh. Good,evil,what's the difference? My hands will always be stained in blood,no matter what path I choose. I am no longer Sailor Earth I will escape my life, I will-" !SLAP! Michiru open-handedly slaped Ki across the face.She grabs Ki by the shoulders,shaking her,"Come to your senses Nakushita! Are you a woman of your word?! You said you'd fight it,that you wouldn't embrace it! You said that you'd never hurt Haruka,what do you think that you are   
doing?!" "I,I-" !BAM! Ryoku sends a blast at Ki,knocking her unconcious and hurling her into the lake. As she drifts to the bottom,she hears a voice,"Kodoku child,come to me." She then hears bits of conversation people had with her   
before: "I am Sailor Pluto,the keeper and guardian of time. You are the missing link to the puzzel,Sailor Earth."I'm so   
happy you are finally here. Haruka-papa,and well,all of us couldn't be happier. Now,we are all together." "What?!   
Ki,you're a sailor senshi?!" "I'm scared,and if you're anything like your sister,I know you are too." "Ilove you   
too,my daughter."Nakushita! Promise me you'll stay here!" Ki then awakens and makes her way to the bottom of the llake floor,asking the Earth and it's spirit to guide her,she finds her henshin stick....."I'm here child,you are lost no longer....",says the voice.   
Resurfacing and gasping for air she discovers all the sailor senshi fighting Ryoku and his yoma,the senshi are clearly outnumbered,there's about twenty of those evil creatures. "Earth Planet Power,Make-Up!",Ki quickly transforms into Sailor Earth. "Call off your minions brother,if you want me,then let's do this...one on one." Ryoku smiles grimly,calling off his yoma and motions for his sword. "Well brother,if that's the way you want   
it,"Earth Katana!",Ki calls for her katana and recieves it. "Either way Ki, I win today." "Then you wouldn't mind it if we take this battle elsewhere?..." "I'll take that as your last request,dear sister.",Ryoku says as he transports them to an astroid in outer space. He then motions for his five best yoma to attack the senshi as the rest dissapear. Both Ryoku and Ki charge at each other with their weapons as they engage in armed combat.   
Meanwhile,the other senshi were teaming up against the yoma,"Oak Evolution!" "Flame Sniper!" "Love and   
Beauty Shock!" "Dead Scream!", nothing was working.......... "Now, females fighting males in duels,are you enjoying women's rights now,sis? "I love every minute of it,can't say the same for you,Ryoku.", Ki says as she knocks the sword from his hand,grabs it,and holds both his sword and her katana's blades facing him. "Call them off,and I'll let you go."Ryoku sends his yoma away,Ki backs up just enough to let him up. Ryoku then makes a sudden move,grabbing a hidden sword and stabbing Ki right in the abdomen. "Aaaag!" "Nakushita!",screams Haruka and is echoed by the outer senshi."Ki!"the inner senshi scream in unison.   
"Fools! All of you!", Ryoku says,using his foot to help push Ki off his blade. Uranus is about to call for her space sword,but beore she can,Ki,gasping for air and cleching on to her wound with her right hand,rises."The only...the only cure for a fool is death,brother. But if I am one,so are you,and you too,must die." Ki thrusts both arms forward and cries,"Earth Total Destruction!" "No Nakushita!" Uranus screams. "You can't die,not again,not this time!" Ki says nothing as her katana and all of the outer senshi's weapons assemble on her guantlet bands. The   
gemstones start to glow...."Mother Earth,hear and grant my last request,take your children home!",calls Ki as the   
talismons start to glow. "No Nakushita,you can't do this!" screams Haruka as they are teleported back to Earth,all but   
Ryoku and Ki. A brilliant flash of light encompasses and highlights the Earth's sky. Not even a moment later,the   
outer senshi's talismons appear before them and Ki's earth katana twirls in the wind,landing blade firts,slanted in   
the ground.   
All the senshi wheep,knowing what just happened."I won't accept it! I won't!",cries Haruka as she breaks   
down,as always,Michiru is there to comort her. Haruka's face is toward the ground,trying to hide her tears. "We,we   
failed.",Rei wheeps. "She knew,she had it all planned out. She had Ryoku take the battle away from Earth to save   
it,and us.", Setsuna whispers.   
Then, as if carried by the wind,Ki's body gently lands on the ground by her katana. Haruka breaks from Michiru's grasp and rushes to be by her sister's side. "No Nakushita,no......no...oh God,no.",she wheeps. An image appears behind them. "Haruka,look!",Setsuna cries. It's Ki! But how? "I"m the former princess of Uranus and Earth,I am now it's spirit and guardian of her children. Do you know the story of the goddess of Earth?",she questions Haruka.   
Haruka ,in shock and amazement,shakes her head,"No"."Like the pheonix,Earth rises again,answering the cries of   
her children. Take her home,she will awake in three days. There is some work I must do before her and I can bond   
again. Your love for your sister will keep her alive until that time." She turns to Usagi,"Usagi,forgive Sailor Earth's actions from earlier,you did what you could." Usagi shakes her head in understanding,not being able to say a word. Now,turning back to Haruka,she continues,"My sister,it has always been my dream to actually be there when you get married,looks like now,I'll have that chance.You were right,I won't die,not this day. This is the final reincarnation. We are the lonesome,lonely sisters no longer. See you in three days.",Ki says with a smile and dissapears.   
NEXT:EPILOGUE: A NEW LIFE   
  
  



	10. EPILOGUE: A NEW LIFE

NEXT:EPILOGUE: A NEW LIFE   
  
Months have passed and it's now time for college to start a new semester. The outer senshi family decided to spend every vacation they could in America and continue to go to school in Japan. Hotaru decided to come back home and attend college closer to her "family", enrolling in the same medical college as Ami.Setsuna now has her   
own bridal shop open and is attending extra classes at the Tokyo Design School to put towards another design degree. And Ki? She was now enrolling in the newly reconstucted Mugen Gauken Academy to go to school with Haruka and Michiru.   
The three walk into the office to get Ki registered."Okay,I need you to just finish filling out these last couple of   
forms and you'll be all set.",says the lady behind the counter to Ki. She fills out the necessary paper work and hands it back to the woman. "Excuse me,sweetie." "Um,yes ma'am?" "You forgot to put your name."My name?Oh.....Nakushita,Nakushita Tenoh." Haruka and Michiru seem some-what surprised by the response,but you   
could tell by their smiles that both are happy with it."Hold on,let me get your uniform."The woman comes back with a uniform in Nakushita's size. Nakushita examines it."It's a skirt.",she says with a disgusted look. "Of course,what do you want,the boys' uniform?", chuckles the woman as she walks away. Michiru and Haruka can't help but to laugh to themselves. "Yeah,very funny,*sigh*well,I guess it's cute,not me,but cute. I know I'll be carrying a change of clothes in my backpack." Haruka and Michiru chuckle again as they make their way out of the office,they are instantly mobbed by a ton of people.   
"Haruka-chan,you're not dating one of these girls are you?!", a girl asks."Michiru-san,you're together with him?!",asks a curious boy. "No.",Michiru replies. "But Michiru....(Nakushita then gets it)oh,oH,OH!??akushita then rupts into laughter as Michiru just smiles. "Geeze,where did this nut case come from?!", one of the girls retorts. "Ahem,that 'nut case' happens to be my sister.",Haruka replies matter-of-factly as they walk away.   
"Do you guys always go through this?",Nakushita questions. "Every day.", Haruka and Michiru sigh in unison as they all giggle and walk together to their first class. Nakushita smiles,finally,she's at peace,finally,she's where she belongs,with her sister,her family. No more running away from her past,present,or future. Finally,she is free......   
The End(For Now)   
Well,that's it,if you have any questions aout the story,now's the time to ask,and I'll start by answering this one that I've gotten from quite a few people: Q:"How is Earth included with the outer senshi?" A:Remeber,in chapter 4(the key chapter of this story if you want it to make sense and to know the history),in the past,that Earth is the sister of Uranus,meaning she was part of the Uranus royal family bloodline(also,in mythology,Earth created eveything,with Uranus being her first creation). She is also Uranus' sister now and has a deep loyalty for Uranus and the outer senshi,who she considers family. Besides,since the Earth basically has 2 rulers-Earth,then Mamoru,with Mamoru being the defender of Earth(hence the meaning of his name)and of the future princess(Usagi)as well as the inner senshi,Ki(Nakushita) is free to help defend the Earth's other "children",though it's both hers and Mamoru's job to defend all of them. And if that doesn't satisfy you,then just think, the planet Jupiter is actually in the outer part of the solar system,but Makoto is made an inner senshi-go fig.   
  



End file.
